Howl-O-Scream 2010 (Tampa)
2010:My X (Revenge Rocks) History A teaser website went live on June 4. The website has a rock concert theme. On July 28, The "HOS" insider Twitter account released pictures of a torture chamber themed back stage teaser shots, one of the captions were "Revenge is "ELECTRIFRYING"". On July 29, The website had another big update. On August 19 the entire website was up with all the info for the event. Two of the haunted houses for this year, Revenge Rocks and Alone, are brand new, while the remaining six houses are sequels to the prior years renditions. Houses *'MyX: Revenge Rocks' (Gwazi Event Yard) - This haunted house follows the back-story of the event icon Sylvie and her MyX Band. *'Alone' (Bird Gardens Pavilion) - Alexander Daedalus uses Minotaur Storage to house his vast collection of items. But now, Daedalus obsession has led to stockpiling people. This haunted house is at an added cost and gives the buyer the option to experience it by themselves or with no more than three other group members. If a guest walks through the house alone and without the aid of any kind, they will receive a free T-shirt. At any time they can chicken out by saying the safe-word: "Goldfish." Many chose to do so. No refunds for cowards. *'Nightshade Toy Factory: Son of Nightshade' (Morocco/Nairobi Building) - The son of Nightshade and his minions go out for revenge on the Nightshade Toy Factory and his twisted, toy-making father. *'Delta Epsilon Delta: Extreme Rush' (Orchid Canyon Building) - Sylvie is being inducted as an honorary DED girl and former icons the Raven Twins can be found deep inside the halls of this returning house. *'Trapped in the Walls: Ghost Chasers' (Timbuktu Building) - A paranormal research team has set up shop to investigate the demons trapped in the walls of a home that cannot let go of its history. *'Taste of Blood: A Different Vein' (Ubanga Banga Bumper Cars) - The exit and entrance switch sides this year, but the flow of the house remains the same. Vlad reclaims his position in the house. *'Death Row Vengeance: No Escape' (Nairobi Pavilion) - The inmates at Grey Echo Penitentiary vowed before their executions that they would one day return to take revenge on those who would not bother to save them. Now, the evil inmates have returned to make good on their dying promise. *'Deconstruction: The Doctor is Out of Control' (Former Akbar's Adventure Tours) - In this sequel to "Reconstruction", Dr. Edgar Von Agnst has fallen deeper into insanity and is putting together even more horrible creations. Scare Zones *'Road-Trip' (Jungala) - A group of teens on a road-trip to see MyX perform get lost and end up with engine trouble, just in time to be attacked by last year's Werewolf crew. *'Crazed Love' (Timbuktu) - Loosely based on Stephen King's "Carrie". Had short vingettes tied under this same theme. The song "So Happy Together" is played through this scare zone. Examples of the scares include a chainsaw wielding cheerleader crashing prom, a groom who has gone almost insane trying to find Slyvie of MyX, and a woman dragging along her boyfriend on a leash. *'Xtreme Fanatics' (Front Entrance) - Fans of MyX show their devotion with extreme body modification and endless listening to MyX songs. *'Light of Doom' (Nairobi) - The Banshees return to haunt famous monuments and creepy set pieces. Features heavy lighting and fog effects. *'Spiders & Snakes' (North Bird Gardens) - Self-ex-planetary. *'Zombies and Clowns' (South Bird Gardens)(Changed from roaming to zone after Freaky Preview weekend) Shows *'MyX Live'(Gwazi Plaza) *'Fiends' (Stanleyville Theater) *'Blood Relations' (Desert Grill) Entertainment *'Club X' (Marrakesh Theater) *'Howl-O-Scream Shop of Horrors' (Former Bud Light Shop) Event Icon Sylvie the lead singer of MyX. Theme MyX (formerly known as YX) is an alternative rock band headed by Sylvie, who discovered her boyfriend (the band's former leader) with another woman. She now lures young men at her concert backstage, seduces them, and then uses her guitar strings to amputate their index finger, which she collects in a small vial; dozens of fingers hang from her room.